


Re: Last Night

by NanakiBH



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Dirty Talk, Free! Kink Meme, In Public, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, No Lube, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori receives a text from Rin during class and realizes that he's also having trouble keeping their first night together out of his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the Free! kink meme:  
> "Rin gets bored and decides to use his phone for once."

He was pretty sure that Rin was staring at him. Nitori was trying to keep his focus on the board, but he was _pretty sure._ He would have turned to look if he didn't think that looking back would've given him away. Because he really wanted to look at Rin. After the things they did the night before, it was hard to keep his thoughts on anything else.

In his hyper-aware state, he almost rocketed straight out of his chair when he suddenly felt his pocket buzz. He jumped and knocked one of his knees against the underside of his desk, but when he frantically looked around, it didn't seem that anyone had noticed his sudden reaction. Carefully keeping an eye on the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking, he slid his hand into his pocket and slowly pulled his phone into his lap to see who had the nerve to freak him out when he was already feeling so on edge.

A new text was displayed on his screen.

The sender: _Matsuoka-senpai ♥_

Feeling his heart leap to his throat, he whipped his head up to look across the room at Rin. He hadn't even noticed him playing with his phone, so when had he sent that? However, when he looked at Rin, he had his chin resting in his palm, his face turned to the side to look at the wall, feigning disinterest.

The fact that he was playing it cool made Nitori even more curious to find out what he'd sent to him.

_I can't focus. This is your fault._

That was... rather cute, actually. Nitori didn't mind being blamed for something like that. After all, he was in the same boat. He couldn't focus either and it was all Rin's fault. His mind kept replaying the things they did together in Rin's bunk the night before. When he woke up, Rin had already vanished, but Nitori could still vividly remember the touch of his skin.

A text like that was begging for a response. Holding his bottom lip between his teeth, Nitori stared forward and let his eyes unfocus as he thought about what he wanted to say.

After eliminating a few options he deemed too graphic, he sent a text back.

_Was worried when you were gone this morning. It's still on your mind too?_

From the corners of his eyes, he watched Rin as he waited for a reply. Rin only shifted around in his seat and began tapping at the screen of his phone, not looking up to acknowledge Nitori's attention.

_I'm hard as fuck right now, what do you think? You're going to pay for this._

The second Nitori's eyes met the last word of that text, he hid his phone in his lap and glanced around, worried that anyone might notice the unnatural redness in his face. He slowly turned his head and looked at Rin again, unable to keep his eyes from straying to Rin's lap, trying to discern whether he was as hard as he claimed. Rin was starting to look a little annoyed, and there was no reason for Nitori to not believe him...

He could really get used to this.

Before he could begin working on a new text, his phone buzzed again with another text from Rin.

_I can't stop thinking about it. I just wanna go back to the dorm._

Nitori didn't want to toy around with Rin while he was feeling so vulnerable, but he knew what he wanted to say and he couldn't resist saying it. There was no way he could say something so lewd out loud without straining something first, but there was no problem if it were just a text.

_I want your cock so bad right now, senpai._

He had no doubt that Rin had seen his text when he heard him growl. A few of the guys around him, familiar with Rin's unpredictable moods, flinched at the sound and made sure to keep their eyes away from him. Rin didn't care if Nitori called him 'senpai' anymore, but Nitori could tell that it struck a nerve with him.

_Do you like it rough?_

Nitori hadn't been expecting a text quite like that. This time, when he looked up, Rin was boldly staring at him, his eyes narrowed with fierce heat. The intense stare went straight through Nitori, right to his core, instantly heating him up. Rin continued to stare, and Nitori had to force his eyes back down in order to reply.

His fingers shook as he tapped out his next text, feeling like he was about to expose a part of himself that he hadn't ever put into words before.

_You could do whatever you want to me._

Rin looked like he was reaching the end of his rope. One of his knees was bobbing nervously, his hands gripped tightly around his phone as he typed.

_I'm gonna ask to go to the restroom. I can't sit here like this. Text me back if you want to follow me._

Was this really happening? Rin couldn't expect him to turn down an offer like that, so, _yes_ , of course he was going to text him back. Nitori just couldn't believe this was his life now. Thanks to the district tournament, he went from being completely ignored by Rin to occupying all of his thoughts. He felt like he was finally meeting the real Rin, discovering something new about him every day.

He immediately shot a text back.

_I'll wait a few minutes, then ask if I can get up. I hope you don't mind waiting for me._

_I've been thinking about it all morning. A few minutes won't kill me._

With that, Rin politely asked the teacher if he could leave for the restroom, sounding like it took all of his strength to keep his voice from shaking. As he left the room, he took another look behind himself at Nitori, an unbearably frustrated expression on his face. He walked out of the room as calmly as he could, trying not to attract any attention, but Nitori's eyes knew where to look, and he swallowed heavily when he caught Rin adjusting himself with the heel of his palm. That was enough to make Nitori fidget uncomfortably in his seat.

After that, he felt himself getting hard, making the next few minutes feel painfully long.

He watched the hands on the clock turn in slow motion, the seconds crawling by at their own pace with no concern for his current condition. At last, when he felt like enough time had elapsed, he rose from his seat and nervously requested that he be allowed to leave. The teacher looked at Rin's empty seat and asked if he could wait until Rin got back, but he insisted that it was an emergency. Faced with what could be a potentially embarrassing situation, the teacher reluctantly gave him his approval, and Nitori thanked him profusely, practically bolting from the room the second he was allowed to leave.

He was vaguely aware of the teacher telling him to slow down as he ran out the door, but the only thing he could clearly hear was the rapid pounding of his own heart as he steadily made his way toward the restroom.

After taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and went inside.

“Senpai?” he said, announcing his presence. He looked around, but saw no sign of Rin until he saw him step out from the last stall.

“Didn't want to run into anyone else,” Rin explained, staring at the floor. “As you can see, I'm... not presentable.”

Just as he said, he looked totally burnt out; his face flushed as red as his hair, his cock pressing against the front of his pants. Nitori wanted to take out his phone again to get a picture of him to remember the way he looked at that moment.

His brain felt fried. “We should do something about that,” he quietly suggested.

Wasting not another second, Rin strode over to him, grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him into the last stall with him, locking the door behind them. Nitori's back roughly hit the wall of the stall, and Rin's mouth was on his hardly a second later. His tongue ran impatiently over Nitori's lips, his sharp teeth nipping at his mouth, seeking entrance. Pushing his fingers through Rin's hair, Nitori grabbed him by the back of his head and opened his mouth, letting him roll their tongues together.

Rin's hips pressed against his. Because Rin was taller, he could feel it pressing against his stomach, hard through the thin layers of clothing that separated them. Feeling an unfamiliar, raw urge overtaking him, he reached between them and palmed Rin through his pants, opening his eyes to watch his face helplessly contort in pleasure as he groped him.

“F-fuck,” Rin croaked, grinding into his hand. Clearing his throat, Rin looked down at him with a surprisingly clear and serious expression. “Nitori, were you serious when you said you'd let me do anything?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I'd do anything for you,” he panted. He dragged his lips across Rin's jaw, grazing his skin lightly with his teeth. “Y-you can do whatever you like with me.”

“Turn around,” Rin said, grabbing him by the shoulders, forcing him to turn around and face the wall of the stall before he even gave him the opportunity to respond or comply on his own. Seeing Rin acting so desperate was a serious turn-on, though, so he wasn't going to complain or anything. There was probably something unhealthy about the way he'd gotten addicted to the way Rin used to treat him. At the point that they started going out, it had developed into something of a fetish.

Rin's hands clumsily fought with Nitori's belt. When Nitori tried to assist him, he heard a growl so venomous that he decided he'd rather keep his hands to himself than have them bitten off.

If they wanted to get back to the classroom before anyone began to suspect that something strange was going on, they had to make things quick, so Nitori knew better than to expect anything slow and sensual. The school restroom wasn't the place for romantic moments. However, it seemed that Rin realized the problem with their situation at the same time he did.

Clicking his tongue, Rin's hands stopped what they were doing, his thumbs hooked in the waist of Nitori's pants. “No lube... I bet it's too much to hope that you have some on you, huh?”

Nitori raised the back of a hand to his mouth as he laughed, using the other to brace himself against the wall. “No, I don't. My apologies, senpai. I should've been more prepared!”

“I can't tell if you're joking or not,” Rin mumbled in a low voice, exasperated. “It might hurt if I do it without anything. Is that gonna be alright?”

How unexpectedly thoughtful of him. “I said I'd let you do anything. I can tell how much you want it, and I don't want you to hold back on my account.”

“If you're sure...” Rin still sounded unconvinced, but his fingers were twitching impatiently against Nitori's hips, his nails beginning to dig slightly into his skin as his desire mounted. He didn't need to be told twice, though. At Nitori's silent approval, he pulled his pants down his thighs, then hastily unfastened his belt and pulled himself out. “If you have trouble walking back to class after this, don't blame me, alright?”

With that as his sole warning, Rin guided the head of his cock to Nitori's entrance and began to... push... in...

“It's not going in,” he said, sounding more than a little hysterical.

Curious, Nitori looked over his shoulder and drew a strained breath when he saw how hard Rin was. “Here,” he said, holding a hand behind himself, struck by a sudden thought.

Rin had no idea what he had in mind, but he put his hand in Nitori's. Keeping an eye on Rin's face, Nitori watched him turn even redder as he brought his hand to his mouth and proceeded to suck on two of his fingers. He knew that they were hurting for time, but if Rin really wanted to put his dick in him, it was going to require a bit of work. If he tried to shove it in without any preparation, he was going to sprain something – and _that_ would be even more difficult to explain than their extended absence.

Once he felt that he'd sufficiently wet them, he released Rin's hand. Rin had watched him the whole time, his mouth agape. Even after Nitori let him have his hand back, he remained standing there with a completely dumbstruck look on his face.

“I'm willing to do what it takes,” he explained. He didn't want Rin to get the wrong impression about him. Before there was Rin, he didn't have experience. Whatever he did for him now was the product of careful research and hours of deep thought.

Finally remembering to close his mouth, Rin looked at his wet fingers with narrowed eyes, then brought them down between behind Nitori. As he slowly pressed the first one inside, Nitori watched his face and delighted at the way his concentration mixed with his nervousness.

“Stop staring at me,” Rin mumbled, lightly pushing him in the center of his back with his other hand to make him turn around.

“'Kay,” Nitori chirped, obediently facing the wall. As much as he wanted to look, he felt satisfied knowing that Rin was getting so hot and bothered because of him. His eyes began to close on their own as he felt Rin's finger sliding more deeply inside of him, twisting around and curling to prepare him for the addition of a second. He hated making Rin wait, but it was crucial for him to loosen up first if Rin hoped to enjoy himself at all.

It wasn't exactly painful, but it did feel strange to feel Rin probing inside of him without the appropriate slickness. Rin's nerves were all being pushed to their limits, but his movements were much slower and gentler than Nitori had expected. It was like he was really thinking about what he was doing, taking his time despite their imposed constraints.

The second finger... That one hurt a bit. It wasn't unbearable, but he couldn't help the sound he made when he felt it pushing in alongside the first. After last night, he could've thought that his body would be ready for anything, but that clearly wasn't the case.

“Hurts?” Rin asked, his warm breath making the hair on the back of Nitori's neck stand up.

He shook his head adamantly. “I'm fine. Keep going. Try maybe... moving them apart a little.”

“Like this?” Rin's fingers scissored, just barely separating in his tight passage. It felt kind of rough, but it wasn't bad. The more he moved his fingers like that, the more erotic the sensation of it seemed to become, and Nitori had to tightly clench his teeth to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises. There was always the possibility of someone else walking in, and he didn't want to risk giving anyone an earful.

Rin's lips touched the back of his neck, and he pulled back the back of his shirt collar to nibble lightly at the spot he uncovered. Feeling dizzy, Nitori tipped his forehead against the wall in front of him as Rin teased the sensitive spot with his teeth. “Feels like you're starting to loosen up,” he said, making Nitori realize that he was indeed able to move his fingers around inside him with less resistance.

“Feels... good...” Nitori panted, tilting his head to look back at Rin's face.

He glimpsed a quick look of arousal flash across Rin's face before it was quickly covered up with a scowl and a huff. “If it hurts, you better tell me. I won't let you hold me responsible if you push yourself beyond what you can handle.”

Nitori felt his heart pound and his cock twitch happily at Rin's clumsy attempt at voicing his concern.

Rin slipped his fingers out and spit into his palm, then rubbed his hand over his cock. Just looking at it, Nitori found himself wishing that he could've wrapped his mouth around it instead to get it wet for him; another possibility for another time, perhaps. At the moment, he didn't have the time to indulge himself.

“You're actually really cute like this.”

Rin's sudden words threw him off, distracting him so thoroughly that he didn't even notice Rin's first thrust until he felt the raw burn that resulted in his lower body. Whimpering quietly, he pressed his hips back, nudging himself closer to Rin, trying to get him to thrust inside of him more deeply. Rin was going to have none of that, though. He held him firmly by the hips, forcing him to stay still as he tried to adjust to the constricting tightness that surrounded his cock.

“You didn't feel this tight last night. What gives?”

He laughed and tried to hold himself up on his toes to even his height with Rin's. “You have to take your time if you want it to feel the best.”

“Stop acting like you know what you're doing,” Rin said, strengthening his grip on Nitori's hips as warning. When he moved again, he let out a sharp hiss and drew back. “I don't know if I'll get it all inside, but it already feels pretty good just like this.”

His texts made him sound awfully desperate, so it would come as no surprise if he wouldn't be able to keep going for long – not that that was a priority at the moment anyway.

Slowly rolling his hips, Rin set a pace with short, shallow thrusts, only going as deep as Nitori's body would allow. Inside, Nitori wondered if he should give him permission to thrust as hard as he pleased. If he just kept going at it harder, he was sure that he could fit it all inside of him. It didn't matter to him whether he had trouble walking back to class or not as long as Rin got what he wanted... Though, maybe Rin was actually harboring a similar sentiment.

“We can do it again later,” he promised, pleased by the hitch his words caused in Rin's breathing. “Properly. With lots of lube. In whatever position you want. _Se-n-pai._ ”

“I'm going to destroy your ass if you keep talking like that,” Rin said, sounding unhinged. “You're only cute when you aren't trying to be. But you keep opening your mouth, reminding me of what a weirdo you are.”

“ _Ehh?_ You're so cruel, senpa-” Whatever else he was going to say after that was completely lost in an embarrassingly loud yelp as Rin hit him with a particularly rough, hard thrust.

He heard Rin chuckling from behind him, but he couldn't look back, suddenly having to use all of his strength just to hold himself up against the wall as his knees quivered.

“Like that, see? Don't try so hard.”

The fact that Rin had just, in no uncertain terms, told him that he was cute made Nitori's brain short circuit. He couldn't even find his voice to reply. The only sound that left his lips was another quiet whimper and more staccato breaths that came in time with the rapid beating of his heart. He wanted to hear him say it again, to hear Rin tell him he was cute over and over, but he knew that if he asked, Rin would probably just push him around again and tell him he was being weird, so he held it on his tongue and savored the blissful feeling it gave him.

Rin's teeth returned to the spot at the back of his neck, now sensitive from all of his previous attention, and continued to nibble and suck on it. Unable to keep still any longer, Nitori let one of his hands stray between legs, but, just as his fingers were finally about to touch his aching, neglected cock, Rin grabbed his wrist and placed his hand back where it had been against the wall. In its place, Rin wrapped one of his hands around him instead. He barely moved his wrist, allowing Nitori to rock into his tight fist as he moved his hips to meet each of Rin's short thrusts.

“R-Rin-senpai,” he gasped weakly, feeling himself getting close. Normally, he would've been ashamed if he came too quickly, but the situation kind of called for it. Besides, if the sounds Rin were making were any indication...

“Fuck, I'm gonna come,” Rin groaned, his mouth still pressed against his skin. “Come with me, Ai.”

His legs shivered, but Rin held him firmly by the hip, making sure that he wouldn't fall. Rin's hand was already drenched in his precum, making it easy for him to slide himself in and out of his tightly curled fist. His insides had become pleasantly used to the raw sensation of Rin's bare cock, opening up even more with the slippery presence of Rin's own precum. In the back of his blurry mind, he wondered what Rin was going to do when he came. The thought of what it would feel like to have Rin come inside of him somehow only made him more aroused and pushed him right up to the edge.

“Rin, I-”

He came in Rin's hand and continued to thrust rapidly until the last spasm of it left his muscles. Rin made an approving kind of sound and huffed against his neck as he gave the last few thrust that brought him to his climax. At the last second, he pulled, finishing himself off in his hand, and sunk his teeth into Nitori's neck.

Breathing slowly to calm the racing of his heart, Nitori reached over and grabbed a few tissues from the roll to help clean them up. When he passed some to Rin, he realized with wide eyes that the hand Rin used to finish himself was covered with both of their cum. Taking Rin's advice, he decided not to remark on it and let the image of it simmer in his mind instead.

He pulled up his pants, buckled his belt, and tried to run his hands over his shirt to smooth it out to make it look as if nothing had happened. The redness in his cheeks would be the only remaining evidence of their tryst... and the conspicuous bruise mark that would inevitably form on the back of his neck. At least no one would notice it as long as he was in his uniform, but once they got to practice...

Finished fixing himself, Rin lightly touched Nitori's chin and tilted it up, and leaned down to give him a quick, yet very heated kiss with a hint of tongue.

“I'm gonna hold you to the promise you made.”

Promise...?

Remembering what he meant, Nitori sputtered and looked down at his shoes. Rin laughed to himself as he opened the stall door and stepped out. When he emerged behind him, Nitori was thankful to see that there was still no one else in the restroom with them.

Digging a hand into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and checked the time. And blinked.

“H-how were we in here for fifteen minutes?” he asked, going pale.

Rin scratched the back of his head and shrugged. “Felt longer than that. Whatever. We have good reputations, so I don't think we'll get in trouble or anything. Just walk in a little while after me and no one will suspect anything.”

Just as Rin began to coolly walk away with his hands in his pockets, Nitori felt the need to call out to him, to make him stop. Rin turned back around, raising an eyebrow, and Nitori hurried over and stood in front of him with his chin tilted upward.

“Can I... Can I have another?”

He would have been satisfied with just one more quick kiss, but Rin gave him even more than he expected, showing him a rare, fond smile. It was something small, but it felt extremely special to Nitori.

“Here,” Rin said, beckoning Nitori a little closer. He took his hands from his pockets and placed them gently around his face as he leaned down to place their lips together for one more quick, chaste kiss. As he pulled back, he lightly ruffled Nitori's hair and gave him another peck on the forehead. He stood there for an extra few seconds, just staring at his face with an amused smile. “Cute.”

Nitori touched his fingers lightly to his forehead, feeling as if all of his thoughts were escaping like steam from that spot.

“I hope you can last all the way until after practice. I know what I'm going to be thinking about until then,” Rin said with a smirk.

No, he was probably going to explode before then. Or they were going to end up doing it again in the locker room.

Nitori gave him a small wave as he started to walk away.

“I'll text you.”


End file.
